Boo Fan (Parody of Jaws by Lemon Demon)
Boo Fan, the boo! Lurking in the dark of the depths of Roblox, with messed-up views Decides to get rowdy, start drama she must Her plan is to raid the Baby Boo Busters! Friendship, busting, endless fun Boo Fan's in the wall, everybody run 'Cause it's crazy how few damns this Boo gives She'd cry for attention! Hurt little kids! (Oh no!) But the one thing keeping Roblox safe Is a guy named O_O and the BBB! The group didn't know that a storm was gonna come She just wanted drama, oh so dumb! Boo Fan didn't care if her siblings die O_O didn't want to spoil the rest of July He's like, "Everyone cool it, we'll give her a ban!" But holy crap, here comes Boo Fan! Boo Fan's here Here's Boo Fan (She was a boo without a cause) She is in a group, you should join it, it'll be fun Boo Fan's here Here's Boo Fan (She was a boo who fought the law) She was in some drama that everyone saw Long story short, the wall gets closed TMK's like, "Okay, yeah, this blows" The Baby Boo trend was reaching its end Everyone thought the Boos would be dead But the boos are back! Now Boo Fan's pissed More names get added to the Baby Boo list She sneaks into the group in the middle of the night And she raids the group, looking for a fight! (Golly) Now Chubby's here, O_O's still in charge He knows the real killer is still at large So he and the group make a big decision They're going on a mission - they're gonna go fishin' (For Boos) Adopt and Raise deletes their boat But the busters are still gonna slash boo throat Shina finds a boo, Lil Melon was her name But her brattiness made Shina rage quit (hey!) Boo Fan's here Here's Boo Fan (She was a boo without a cause) She is in a group, you should join it, it'll be fun Boo Fan's here Here's Boo Fan (She was a boo who fought the law) She was in some drama that everyone saw They're waiting in the wall, they wait all night Where could boos be? They're nowhere in sight There was drama in the group about an admin game Poor Funny breaks down in a full on rage! Drama tears up the group like paper in a shredder Shina hopes that the situation will get better Mimi leaves the BBB, she couldn't take any more And she doesn't come back 'till the end of the war Shina's like, "We need to stop Chubby now" So they go to her games and - holy cow! She made a game about a Baby Boo island Gonna kick Chubby's ass and put her reign to an end (to an end!) But holy toe! Boo Fan's speaking in morse code! Making a warning for the busters, ya Up in the sky there's a shooting star (That's Primal up in heaven, he's a star now) Boo Fan gets bullied by some boos And changes her view on the buster crew She turns to the group like, "Woah, respect" Then she joins the BBB and it's pretty epic! Yeah, Boo Fan's joined! Here's Boo Fan! (She is a girl who has a cause) She is in a group, you should join it, it'll be fun Boo Fan's joined! Here's Boo Fan! (She was a girl who joined the squad!) She ended some drama that everyone saw! She joined the BBB, and everyone saw! Boo Fan's here! She's nice now! (She is a girl who got a cause) She is in a group, the BBB! She ended some drama that everyone saw Near the end of the year (Boo Fan's here!) She became good! (Here's Boo Fan!) (She is a girl who gained a cause!) Chubby's still an enemy, sadly (Boo Fan joined the group, and everyone saw) Boo Fan's here! She's a buster!